Eternally
by comejosephine16
Summary: Lily and Severus have reconnected and now she has a secret, so does her husband, James. Will Lily and Severus discover they were meant to be or will she remain "happily" married with James. A string of events will draw us closer to the truth in this bewitching romance! P.S. I know I abandoned my last Lily and Severus fan fiction but I promise I will complete it! Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Well good morning gorgeous," Severus drawled as the slender female form beside him shifted in the big double bed. She turned to smile at the handsome wizard before her but was suddenly taken aback. "Oh God…" her green eyes widened and she shot straight up in bed, nervously running her hand through her long red locks.

"Did you sleep well?" Severus asked innocently. He gently rubbed her arm with his hand as he sat up. He proceeded to wrap his strong arm around her slim waist.

"Did I…? What did we do?"

"You don't remember?" Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked as an expression of panic crossed the young witch's face. She scrambled through the tousled sheets, searching for her sweater, and fairly leaped out of the bed, quickly gathering her things.

"Obviously, you do." Severus sighed and stood up, getting out of the bed. "Lily…Lily please…let me get that for you."

"Severus, I shouldn't be here, I should never- we should never have… ugh." Lily accepted the pair of jeans that Severus had handed her. "I had hoped it was a dream."

"Lily, he doesn't need to know about this." Severus said calmly.

"That is not the point, he is my fiancé. He is the love of my life; I should not have betrayed him like this." Lily started for the door, but Severus gently stopped her, holding her arm. "Is he, Lily?'

Lily's gaze softened and she looked down at the ground. Severus tilted her chin up to kiss her tenderly, their lips brushing in gentle rhythm. He released her, leaving her with an expression of dazedness.

"Yes," Lily said. She drew closer to him, her large breasts pressed against his chest as his hands rested upon her hips. He felt so at peace and he wished deeply that he could keep her there, keep her with him, forever. The green eyes met the black as she whispered, "we can't do this anymore. It isn't…right."

Severus whispered in her ear. "What isn't right is you saying he is the love of your life and acting like you don't know this_ is_ right."

"Sev, he is, we aren't." She hesitated and turned her face from him "I'm so sorry about this."

"If he is the love of your life, then I am the love of your eternity." Severus whispered.

The bold remark made Lily blush and she stood back. Severus smirked. Lily sat down on the bed feeling dreadful about what she had done, but also feeling pleased to hear what Severus had just said. Deep down she knew he was right and at this moment, all thoughts of her fiancé were eradicated from her foggy head. She took Severus' hands, pulling him onto her as she lay back down on the bed. "Eternally." She whispered.

…

Lily apparated into the parlor of what was soon to be hers and James' new home, well new home as a newly-wed couple. The two had been living together for the past three months while they began preparing the wedding. They had set the date for the 22nd of September and for the longest time; Lily thought she had been the most fortunate woman in the world. James had enchanted her with his wit, car-free personality and boyish grin. But now that she had "re-discovered" Severus Snape, she wasn't so sure.

This had all started about four weeks ago when Lily had visited Borgin and Burkes. She was curious to see what books they had on potions, a subject she had always accelerated in during her tenure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been one of the top students in her class, though she accepted this title with no small amount of guilt.

It was Severus who was truly the brilliant student, if it weren't for his experimenting in class and rather sallow attitude, Slughorn would've added him to the shelf as fast as he had recruited Lily into the Slug Club and then onto the shelf as well.

Lily walked over to the navy blue overstuffed couch and sat, tucking her legs under her as she leaned back against the pillow and looked out the window at the falling rain. It spattered against the window and she wondered what Severus was doing right at this moment.

How she wished she hadn't met him at that bookstore…

Now Severus didn't get out much. He didn't like to. And although he came out of his pocket-sized home at Spinner's End for the occasional meal or "bare necessity" shopping spree, it had been during the school year when he had gone to Borgin and Burkes and he was most likely obtaining a book or parchment for an upcoming lesson.

Lily did not expect to react the way she did when she had first laid eyes on him since their final year at Hogwarts. After all, they had not ended their relationship well, and although they had never had a romance, both he and Lily had shared feelings for one another though never acted upon it.

Lily smiled slightly as she recalled how handsome he looked- strong, tall, ebony-haired and surprisingly soft-eyed… _Her stomach fluttered and excited shivers ran up and down her spine as she took a moment to observe the wizard who had once been her very close friend. She had not expected to feel so… drawn to him. After all, she was certain that she was in love with James Potter, wasn't she?_

_Instinct told her to avoid him, but despite this, Lily approached him. She could smell cedar and sandalwood as she neared him. . His back was turned to her at this point, and gently, Lily placed a soft, white hand on his night-cloaked shoulder._

_At this, Severus turned and looked at the witch with an expression of annoyance- which was fading rapidly – and an expression of amazement. _

"_Lily?"_

"_Hi Severus," she studied the black eyes as they melted into her green ones… _

Since that day, she and Severus had been contacting each other through the floo discreetly and had met up in bookstores and brews all around the area whenever they could. At first, it had just been a way to reacquaint. Lily did not want anything to do with his dark ways. In the bookstore, she had not been thinking about it this way, but now that she was not so surprised and overcome with odd familiarity of old times, she wanted only to tell him that she was sorry for her actions and to wish him well.

To her chagrin, it did not end there. They rapidly reconnected as friends and before she knew it, she had… done what she just had: made love with him.

Lily closed her eyes, she was a horrible fiancée. She was supposed to be committed to James! And this was not a good way to start off what was supposed to be a lifelong marriage. However, it was just not working out. Not like she had expected it to. She and James had always been… comfortable. Never madly, passionately in love, but more cozy-like. When he had proposed, Lily accepted immediately, but rather than feeling elated, she had felt more sullen, regretful almost.

She knew she had made a mistake the instant the ring was placed on her finger. And it wasn't as if James was around much, he had tried to integrate her into his life, his friends, etc. But she was already integrated in most of that and although she had developed many relationships and was now formally a member of the order, she wondered if this was it for her. She wouldn't work, or travel or live her own life; she would be incorporated into James' life.

With Severus, it was different. He respected the fact that she had always wanted to teach and that she wanted to do things, go places, and learn more. Not hard to do if you're a brilliant witch, but Lily had always felt tied down.

Maybe that was why she had gone to Severus last night. It was definitely one of the reasons. She knew, she just knew that as she lay underneath him and felt his body against and within hers, that she was very unhappy and that she could do more for herself. Perhaps Severus was right, perhaps he was the love of her eternity and maybe James was just… a love.

Love of your life. What exactly did that mean? If someone is the love of your life, then perhaps that is the only spectacle in time that they are there with you for. Maybe after life was done, the lovers were no longer meant to be with one another.

In the case of being someone's love for eternity, that could mean that in addition to being the love of their life, they were also the love of that beings afterlife and life after that, assuming there was such a thing.

Lily smiled at the thought and came to the conclusion: she would tell James how she felt. It would be difficult, but fair. She knew she couldn't lead him on like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like it?"

"Mm? Oh yeah, it's great, Lily." James levitated his plate to the sink, and then turned to look back at Lily who had barely touched her food.

"You don't seem to think so though." James said steadily.

"It's not that," Lily replied quietly. "I…I have something I must tell you."

James sighed, "Me too."

Lily looked up expectantly. "Well go on then."

"You first."

"Me first?" Lily laughed, "How old are you? 8?"

James chuckled and began twirling his wand in his hand as he leaned back in the chair. "I spoke with the Order and I am afraid I have some rather sorrowing news. Voldemort is gaining more control, building his army and using spies, spies who have been attempting to enter the Order."

Lily's eyes widened, "How did you come by this information? Dumbledore didn't say so, did he?"

"I informed him, you're childhood friend Snivellus was attempting to join the Order the other day."

Lily's expression was a mix of joy and shock; quickly she twisted her face in a look of surprise and tried not to look so overjoyed. "Did he? Well how do you know he was a spy? Maybe he is really trying to turn over a new leaf."

James sat up and looked at Lily with an expression she had never earned from him before: a combination of petulance and confusion. "Lily, when are you going to see that greasy bastard as he really is? A man who betrayed you, tried to make it so we were never together and so that you were in a continuation of misery throughout the last two years of your life at Hogwarts!"

"James, please. I have lived with the guilt of not forgiving him and being as ignorant as you for years. We had some issues, but it was just as much my fault as it was his that we were no longer getting along, and don't you pretend that you didn't contribute to the end of our friendship."

James scowled, "You tried to _defend_ him and he brushed you aside!"

"He was humiliated," Lily said seriously, "No boy wants to be defended by a girl, especially not a girl who…" Lily sighed, "Who they have feelings for."

James stood at once, "So you knew."

"I'm not an idiot, James, of course I knew."

"Then why didn't you act on it?"

"Because I...what he was doing was concerning me and although I had feelings for him-"

"What?"

"I had feelings for him James," Lily said defiantly as she levitated her dishes to the sink and walked out of the room to the lounge. James practically stomped after her; he could be so juvenile sometimes.

…

"Take this," Severus said gently as he handed a vial of draught to Lily from across the small table they were sitting at in a small pub. "It will help you sleep."

"Thank you," Lily responded quietly. She looked down at her tea and watched the steam rise up in soft coils. It was like breath, as if the cup in her hands was a living, breathing creature, exhaling all of its fears. Lily looked to Severus again. Those dark eyes had not left her at all and she saw now that he was studying her. "You didn't tell him, did you."

"No," we did get into a fight though.

Severus grunted, "I can see that." He scowled, "He doesn't hit you, does he?"

Lily looked at him in alarm, "No! Oh Merlin no. He is very good to me. He would never do that."

Severus was certainly unsurprised by this response and he listened intently as Lily swept on.

"We just… we can't agree on anything and I have told him that we may need to rethink this marriage. Already were off to a bad start. He claims it is just stress and that 'we've been together for three years now' and that 'it is the most logical step.'"

"How do you respond to this?" Severus asked.

"I tell him that we should not marry because it seems logical, we should do it because we are madly in love and because he and I cannot imagine being without each other. "

Severus nodded and earned himself a glance from Lily. "You certainly have grown Severus; you are so… different from the last time we were together."

"I assume you're referring to the other night." Severus responded smirking slightly as Lily blushed, "No, since 6th year. You were so focused on the dark arts, your friends and using your talents and immense intellect in negative ways. And now here you are, changed and trying to earn a position in the Order."

Severus was taken aback, "He told you that did he?"

"Yes, last night."

"He wouldn't 'permit me to taint the Order'."

"He can still be childish sometimes, tell you what why don't I introduce you in? Dumbledore would love to have you, I know this."

"It wasn't like that Lily. I went to Professor Dumbledore's office to inquire about being a member, but in secret. I am not a joiner nor am I a group participator, I am doing it because of the rumors and James saw me come out of Dumbledore's office and apparently he had been listening in because that is when he told me that he wouldn't allow a death eater to penetrate the Order and that it was obvious that I was only interested in spying on them, on you."

"Why did you decide to join the Order, Severus?"

Severus leaned forward slightly. "There are numerous reasons. First, I fear for the truth of rumors that both sides have been spreading, I want to make myself available to the Order so that instead of spying _on_ them I would spy _for_ them. Second, I am done with the old ways, they have brought me nothing and new interests have arisen. I can do more for myself this way and as you know Lily, I am a foolish man."

Lily smiled slightly and with that Severus took her dainty hand in his strong one and said softly. "Finally I have discovered that a young witch like you has cast me under a spell that I cannot seem to reverse, nor is it one I desire to rid myself of. You are a bewitching woman, Lily Evans and I am in love with you. I want to be with you."

Lily's lips met Severus' and neither noticed the figure of Minerva McGonagall sitting at a table nearby, by the expression on her face, one could surmise that she had heard the entire conversation.


End file.
